Twisted Fate
by Naruisawesome
Summary: At fifteen, Mai goes on an excursion along with her classmates to England. There she meets two handsome twins. What will happen upon meeting them? And what will happen once she goes back to Japan, after developing a deep friendship with one and a possible romance with the other? Written by NIA and MzShellSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruisawesome: Heeyy! So yeah, Shelly and I are doing another story together! XD**

**MzShellSan: Yup. I asked NIA to do this one with me since we love writing with each other. ^_^**

**Naruisawesome: Hehe so true. Anyways, please R&R—**

**MzShellSan: —And enjoy the first chapter of Twisted Fate!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Twisted Fate<strong>_

Mai groaned in annoyance at the continuous beeping sound in her ear. Sleepily she reached towards it to make it shut up, hitting it repeatedly. Rolling over, she attempted to go back to sleep but found herself wide awake. After laying in bed for a couple of minutes, she sighed to herself and decided to go ahead and get up. Throwing the blanket off her, she shivered at the sudden cold. She quickly got out of her bed and went to her dresser to get some clothes. They'd be warmer than what she was currently wearing. Throwing on some jeans, a shirt and a jacket she frowned. Why was it so quiet? Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember seeing Keiko's or Michiru's figures in the beds besides hers. Looking around, she noticed a clock sitting on the table nearby. Her eyes widened remarkably. Almost ten am?! She was late! Why didn't anyone wake her?

Mai rushed out of hotel room and ran to the elevator. All the way down to the lobby, she fidgeted. Had they left without her? What would she do if she got lost? This _was_ England after all. And knowing her luck, she'd get lost and end up in some sort of trouble. Mai mentally huffed. She couldn't believe that even her _teachers_ forgot about her. And what the heck were Keiko and Michiru doing? Surely they couldn't have forgotten her as well. Were they just too excited to tour England that they didn't even notice she wasn't there? She sighed, getting out of the elevator and heading to the reception desk. Maybe they left a message for her, otherwise she could try calling them. There should be some sort of emergency number...

"_Umm, excuse me..._" Mai tried her best to say in English as she reached the front desk. The lady looked up briefly and smiled.

"_Hello, how can I help you?_" She inquired. Mai gave a small nod, happy that she was a pretty decent student in English. Maybe not perfect, but it was a start.

"_Was there a note left for me?_"

"_What's your name?_" The lady asked her.

"_Mai Taniyama._" She replied, remembering to place her name before her last name. The older woman gave a nod to the teen before looking around at the papers on the desk. She grabbed one of them and handed it her.

"_Is this what you're looking for, miss_?"

Mai gave a small nod and smiled, grabbing the piece of paper. "_Thank you._" She stated before walking over to a seat and sitting down to read it. She huffed quietly though. If they thought of to leave her a note, then why couldn't they have woken her up?! Looking down she sighed and turned the paper over.

"Dear Mai. Sorry that we left without you, but you looked really tired so we thought we should let you sleep. You've been working really hard lately at your job so we figured you could use it. Miss Fujimoto said for you to call us when you wake up and we'd arrange a meeting place. Thanks, Michiru and Keiko." Underneath was the number to call written in neat print. The brunette blinked down at the paper. Sighing she got up and walked over to the girl at the reception area again.

"_Thank you again, but um..._" She mumbled. "_Do you mind if I borrow the phone?_"

"_Oh, sure, sweetie._" The woman said. Smiling Mai thanked her and entered the phone number. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Yes, hello?"

"Uh, hey... It's Mai..."

"Mai! It's about time you called!" She heard Keiko's voice yell on the other end. Sheepishly Mai sighed.

"You should have just woken me."

"I know, but Mai, you hardly ever get any rest with working two jobs sometimes..." Her friend confessed.

"I know," She replied. "but I have to pay my bills and food somehow. Besides, I'm doing fine and this is a good chance for me to relax!"

Keiko sighed. "Alright, alright. Well, come on and catch up to us then. We just got here so you'll have completely of time before we leave for another area again." She said before giving her the location. Mai nodded before remembering that her friend couldn't see her.

"Ahhh, okay. I'll see you soon then I guess..."

"Okay, hurry so we can be here together! It's not every day the school takes us to England!" Keiko exclaimed before hanging up. Mai sighed before handing the phone back to the lady.

"_Thank you._" She stated. The woman smiled.

"_No problem._" She said and waved as Mai left the building. Looking around, Mai began walking in the direction she thought was right. She may be able to speak English decently enough, but her reading it wasn't all that great. As she continued walking, she kept an eye out for anything that looked like some of her class. It shouldn't be too hard to spot them if they were around. After all they were all overly excited. They'd be looking at everything and giggling.

Deciding to hurry up, Mai began to run a bit. She was jogging at a fairly normal pace when she suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Owww!" She cried out as she rubbed her bottom. That was not a soft landing at all. Looking up, she tried to find out the source of her fall. Her eyes widened when she saw two handsome guys with blue eyes and raven black hair. _Twins!_ She mentally cried. Shaking out of her thoughts, she got up and brushed herself off. "_Sorry._" She apologised as best she could. One of the boys smiled apologetically while the other one looked at her with a bored expression, though she could see one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"_No, that's alright. You're not hurt or anything, right?_" The smiling twin asked. Mai smiled.

"_No, I'm fine. Sorry again, I was in a hurry._" She explained talking slowly to make sure she got her words right.

"_Obviously._" She heard the other boy mutter. She ignored him. He didn't seem to be too friendly.

"_So, where are you headed to?_" The nicer one of the two asked after giving his brother a small glare.

"_Uhhh..._" Mai fished out the paper she had written the address on. "_Here._" She stated sheepishly. The boy nodded.

"_That's not_ too_ far from here._" He stated. Mai lit up.

"_Can you show me please?_" She asked before adding. "_If it's not too much trouble._"

"_I don't mind..._" Then he looked over at his brother. When he didn't object, which meant he didn't care, the boy looked back at Mai with a smile. "_Come on, we'll show you._"

The brunette smiled back. "_Thank-you..._"

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I? I still haven't introduced myself._" The boy smiled as they began walking. "_I'm Eugene Davis, and this is my brother, Oliver._"

"_Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Mai Taniyama._" She greeted.

"_Not to be rude...but what are you doing here by yourself?_" Eugene asked. Mai sighed.

"_Ah. I'm here with my English class, but I overslept so I have to meet up with them._" She explained. The other boy, Oliver, scoffed a bit.

"_No one woke you? Or are you just hard to wake up?_" He asked.

"_No, they let me sleep. Said I needed it._" She explained, leaving out the details. He probably didn't care anyway. Mai saw Eugene nudge his brother in the ribs in a reprimanding kind of way. Something which Oliver ignored.

"_So... how many of you are there?_" The nicer twin asked, trying to make conversation.

"_Umm..._" Mai tried to make a quick count in her head. "_About fifteen...maybe twenty._" She replied. His brother made an irritated sound. What was his problem anyway? Mai's eye twitch in annoyance.

_"So you're here for an excursion? Are you from Japan?_" The nicer brother continued curiously. The brunette shifted her gaze back to him and nodded.

"_Yup! And yes, I am!_" She smiled. "_How did you know?_" She asked curiously as they continued walking down the road. Eugene let out a smile.

"_It's not that hard to figure out, actually._" He said. Mai pouted slightly.

"_Is my English really that bad?_"

"_What do you think?_" Oliver asked her with an eyebrow slightly raised. She huffed.

"_You don't have to be so rude about it. I already know it's terrible._"

Eugene sighed in exasperation. "_It's really not that bad._" He informed her attempting to keep the peace. Mai looked at Eugene before flicking her gaze to his brother and giving him a small glare.

"_It probably is._"

"_Whatever you say._" Eugene said, giving a sheepish grin when Mai turned her glare to him.

"_You aren't very helpful._" She noted. The boy blinked in surprise.

"_Sorry._" He stated holding his hands up in mock surrender. When she pouted a bit and turned away, he cracked a smile. Mai mentally scolded herself for being so rude. _Get it together, Mai. Your friends don't need to know how tired and cranky you really feel_. She thought. "_Almost there though._" She heard one of the twins say. She turned to look at them and smiled.

"_Thanks for helping me out._" She stated.

"_No problem._" Eugene said, his hands in his pockets. "_We were actually headed this way anyways._"

Mai looked skeptical for a few moments before nodding. "_If you're sure..._"

"_Weren't we, Noll?_" He asked his brother for confirmation so Mai would believe him. "_He never lies._" Eugene told Mai with an eye roll. His brother chose to ignore him, obviously in an attempt to forget that they were there. Mai raised a brow and looked back at Eugene. He shrugged. "_Fine then. Ignore us. Doesn't change the fact that we're still here._"

"_Is he always like that?_" Mai whispered to the nicer twin when his brother still ignored them. Nodding he sighed slightly.

"_Pretty much._" He answered. Mai looked as if she didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "_So..._" Gene started. "_This is where you were supposed to meet your friends._" The brunnette blinked before looking out in front of her. Sure enough, she immediately recognized some of her classmates.

"_Oh! Thank you so much!_" She smiled at both of the twins.

"_No problem._" The nicer twin replied, grinning. When Oliver gave a slight nod, Mai smiled again and waved before going to find Keiko and Michiru. It didn't take long for her to find them. They were over in a corner giggling.

"Hey, guys!" She called out, causing them to turn towards her with big smiles.

"Mai! I thought for sure you'd get lost." Keiko teased. The brunette gave a sheepish grin.

"I almost did, but I got some help." She admitted. Michiru nudged her.

"Was it a guy? Was he cute?"

Mai's face started to flush. _It wasn't just one..._ She thought.

"Yeah," Keiko joined in. "so who was he? What was he like?"

"Why do you two assume it was a guy?" Mai questioned, turning away from them slightly in hope that they didn't see her blush. With a roll of her eyes, Michiru smirked.

"Because you're blushing. Honestly—you're like an open book."

Mai sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes, okay. It was _two_ guys though... Twins." She bit her lip. Smirking Keiko glanced over at Michiru.

"Did you hear that? _Twins._" She teased. Michiru smirked in return and nudged her friend.

"They must've been _hot_ twins if little miss Mai is blushing this red." She laughed. Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm not blushing that hard, and even if I was, that wouldn't mean anything." She denied defiantly.

"Uh-huh, sure." Keiko poked her, grinning. "Then why _are_ you blushing?"

Mai looked away. "I'm not." Both of her friends just giggled and shook their heads at her.

"Mai!" Keiko laughed. "You just said earlier that you weren't blushing _that hard_, and now you're saying you aren't doing it all. You're sooo blushing!"

Huffing, said girl pouted. "Oh, shush." She muttered, crossing her arms. Her friends just giggled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Twisted Fate<strong>_

As he watch the brunette run off to her friends, Gene grinned and turned to his brother. Oliver gave his brother a skeptical look.

"What?" He demanded.

"So? What'd you think of her?"

"And that would matter why?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at his brother, suspicious. This had better not be another scheme to try to get him to date someone.

"Well, she was cute, and she had no clue who you were. She wasn't clingy either." His brother pointed out. "She was very nice too." Oliver gave a bored look, though he wouldn't admit what Eugene said was true. Gene grinned. "Come on. Talk to me. I'm right."

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Gene, for the last time, stop trying to always set me up on dates." He glared slightly. The other held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. But if we run into her again, I'm not making any promises." He warned, still grinning. Oliver scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I highly doubt there will be a next time."

Eugene's eyes lit up. "I have a feeling there will be more than _a_ next time." He countered happily. The corners of his brother's mouth turned downwards.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, his gaze being more suspicious by the minute. Gene grinned.

"I thought you didn't care." He teased. After a few moments, Oliver scoffed again and looked away from him.

"Whatever, just let's go." He muttered, starting to walk again whether his brother was going to follow him or not. Still grinning, Gene caught up to him.

"What are you running away from? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell, you idiot." Oliver replied calmly, hiding his irritation. "We just walked a girl to the place where she had to go. Nothing more and nothing less."

Gene sighed and pouted. "But Noll." He whined. "She was nice and didn't know who we are, _and_ she stood up to you."

"In case you already forgot, she lives in _Japan_." His voice void of any emotion. Really, why was Gene pushing more than usual about this? Holding his hands up in the air, Gene tried not to smile even more.

"Which is why we can see if she's worth your time without having any after effects."

Oliver shook his head at his idiotic brother "Forget it, Gene." He warned. His brother sighed, still pouting. "I'll leave it for now." He relented.

"Good. And you should keep it there." Oliver shot back, closing his eyes momentarily as he walked passed his twin again. Eugene pouted but didn't reply. Trying to argue anymore would be useless. He'd just have to wait for the right time, and then he could prove his brother wrong. As he followed said brother, he wondered where exactly they were going. He'd be lying if he said what he told Mai was true. But he wasn't about to let a girl like that wander around, clearly lost. He was much more of a gentleman than that. However, he couldn't say the same thing about his brother. Noll would rather just keep walking then help another person out. How he could just ignore someone, especially a girl, like that was beyond him!

That Mai girl seemed to be really cute and oblivious—but not in the annoying way that a lot of girls were. She didn't even seem to fawn over his and Oliver's good looks either. Actually, she didn't seem to notice how handsome either of them were at all. Perhaps she's handsomely challenged...? Eugene could practically hear his brother rolling his eyes. So it may have sounded a little stupid...or a lot stupid, but it wasn't _that_ bad. Wait...the girl couldn't possibly already have a boyfriend could she?! Maybe that's why she wasn't giving them a second look... Gene thought about for a moment. A girl like that having a boyfriend is entirely possible. But on the other hand, he knows regardless of a boyfriend, most girls still don't hesitate to stare at them. Maybe she's one of those whole-hearted faithful girlfriends? That'd be perfect for Noll!

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain. Blinking, he looked over at Oliver. "What was that for?!"

"I know what you're thinking." His brother glared. The twin pouted.

"I'm allowed to think about my brother's future!"

"It's none of your concern." Was the only cold reply Eugene got. Obviously Oliver knew he meant well, but it was irritating. Couldn't he just give it a rest and let him choose someone he wanted _when_ he wanted? But of course that would be too easy and wouldn't suit Gene's personality in the slightest.

If he didn't look exactly like him though, Oliver would have never guessed they were brothers. They were ridiculously different from each other and not necessarily in good or bad ways. However, it seemed they were usually able to understand each other in ways that no one else could. Though he was at the point where he had given up on trying to understand some of the other things his brother did and simply accepted the fact that he would never understand why Gene did those things. Not that he wanted to understand half of what went through that idiot's brain.

"Shouldn't you heading to school, Gene?" Oliver asked without looking at him. Gene blinked for a moment before pulling out his phone and letting out a shout.

"I'm late! Why didn't you tell me!?" He whined.

"It's not my problem you're an idiot who keeps fantasizing about my future with some strange girl we just met." Oliver said coolly. Pouting, Eugene looked around to see where they were only to find that Oliver had in fact been leading him towards his school. He flashed a smirk over to his brother.

"So you care after all."

Huffing, Oliver gave him an irritated glare. "Just hurry up and get to class." He grumbled. Gene smiled as he slung an arm around Oliver's neck, giving him a small hug.

"Whatever you say." He teased, ruffling his hair before running off towards the school. Oliver let out a breath and shook his head before continuing to walk. Great, now he'll probably be late for university. Not that his teachers would mind all that much. After all, he was the best in all of his classes. They were too easy for a person like him.

He is a genius after all.

* * *

><p>"Maaaaaiiii!" Keiko yelled back to Mai, who was falling behind with her and Michiru. "Hurry up already!"<p>

The brunette sighed, already tired. Maybe she should have slept a little more. But she didn't want to waste the time she had here_ sleeping_. Walking quicker, she attempted to speed up her pace to reach her friends again.

"Okay, okay; I'm trying!" She shouted back. They laughed at her a little.

"Come on Mai! We're falling behind the rest of the class." Michiru urged her on. They paused to wait for her, and when she was in reach, they both grabbed her wrists and quickly dragged her with them. Mai rolled her eyes as she was dragged around by them. They seemed overly-excited about all of this. Honestly, she didn't even remember where they were supposed to be headed now. She hoped they didn't get lost already...

"Guys where are we going?" She asked as she was dragged along. Keiko and Michriu abruptly stopped and looked around. Keiko blinked before laughing slightly nervously.

"We were following the teachers, but I think we got a little excited..."

Mai groaned. "You two got us lost?!"

Looking over at them, Michiru grinned. "Look on the bright side, maybe we'll find us some guys to show us the way back." She teased, her eyes filled with mischief. Mai rolled her eyes. Those two still hadn't stopped hinting about the twins she met that morning.

"That's not a bright side. It's getting late, and we need to be back at the hotel before the teachers get worried and we get in trouble." Her voice was exasperated as she gave them an irritated look. Keiko crossed her arms.

"Well, do _you_ know how to get us back to the hotel?" She asked. The look she got in return was one of utter disbelief.

"I don't even know where we are!"

"Exactly! So we can't go back to the hotel yet!"

Mai puffed out her cheeks. "But I'm not the one who got us lost in the first place." She grumbled. Perhaps she should have been paying attention to where they were going though... Not that she'd admit that to them. They wouldn't let her live it down. But how _were_ they going to get back though? It was concerning to say the least. Looking around, it seemed as though they were on a street just off of the main streets of London, so that would be a good start she supposed. After getting lost a fair share of times you pick up a few tricks. "Come on, guys." Mai said, turning around and going towards the right. "Maybe I can get us out of here..."

She ignored the snickering her two friends made as she walked towards the street. Let them think she was going to fail, but she was going to show them wrong. Now to go left or right on the main street was the question. Her instincts were pushing her towards the left, urging her to go that way.

"Mai, you're probably going to get us even more lost." Keiko taunted. The brunette huffed.

"I don't think we can get even more lost—no thanks to you guys." She shot back. Her friends held their hands up in defense, but said nothing. Happy that they had stopped criticizing, she looked around once more. Where to go next... Some areas of the street were crowded with people, and perhaps if they had the money, they could get a cab. But it was doubtful that they'd have enough. She squinted her eyes as she continued to scan the area. As she was doing so, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A person!

She looked friendly enough. Perhaps the brunette could ask the woman for directions on the way back to the hotel. Her friends seemed confused when she began to walk over to her. She couldn't understand why. Shaking it off, she smiled at the woman as she approached her.

"_Excuse me?_" She called out slightly nervous. The woman turned her head towards Mai, her expression full of surprise. She looked from side to side, checking around her, before silently pointing to herself as if asking 'me?'. Mai nodded. "_Yes, you. I was wondering if you could help us." She explained, waving towards her friends. "They got us a little lost, and I'm not sure how to get back to our hotel._"

"_Y-You're actually talking to me!_" The woman said happily, a big smile forming on her face. Mai seemed a little confused at that. Was this woman ignored? That didn't make any sense though... Someone couldn't _always_ ignore the poor woman. That would be cruel. Shaking off the thoughts, she smiled.

"_So can you help us?_"

"_You see me! I can't believe it!_" The woman continued to rejoice, either ignoring Mai or just not hearing her due to her excitement. Mai nodded in agreement and slight irritation at this point.

"_Yes, yes, I can. Now can you please help me out here?_" She asked hurriedly. She was beginning to get a little worried. The sun wouldn't be out for anymore than another hour or two at this point. They couldn't afford to be walking around after dark.

"_Hmm? Oh...ah, s-sure..._" The woman blushed a bit at finally getting the attention she had been desperately wanting. Grinning at her, Mai pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her.

"_We need to get to here..._" She explained pointing to it. The woman blinked before nodding.

"_Alright. I can take you there_." She exclaimed, still feeling chipper. Mai grinned in relief.

"_Great!_"

The woman still appeared to be overly excited about the prospect of being seen by someone. Mai looked at her a little warily as she waved her friends over to them. They still appeared to be very concerned and confused about her.

"Mai...are you alright?" Keiko asked slowly. Mai furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yeaaaah... Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned. Michiru looked between her two friends, exchanging a worried look with Keiko before turning to Mai.

"Are you sure? Who're you talking to?" She asked slowly, as if she could possibly upset her friend with the words. Mai instantly frowned.

"What're you talking about? I'm talking to this woman right here." She replied, gesturing to said woman. "You know, it's rude to just ignore people!"

Keiko sighed a little and gave Mai a sheepish look. "Uhhh, right, Mai. I must be getting a little tired." She covered up. Truthfully the only one she thought was tired was Mai, but she couldn't say that.

"This woman...ahhh..." Mai frowned as she realized she never asked the woman's name, nor did she introduce herself. "_Sorry, what was your name_?_"_

The woman blinked in surprise before looking even more excited. "_Oh, of course. I'm Linda_." She introduced hastily. Mai gave a nod before looking back to her friends.

"Right. Linda here decided to help us get back to the hotel, so you should be _thanking_ her instead of being rude."

Michiru, having less tact than Keiko, gave her look. "Mai... I can't thank someone who isn't there..."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for yall! ^.^<strong>

**MzShellSan: Yeah, though what's up with Mai?**

**Naruisawesome: Lol yeah. I mean it's like she's seeing a—**

**MzShellSan: *quickly covers NIA's mouth* Aha, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
